


Не осталось ничего

by Anerin



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Verbal Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Anerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К своему стыду, Марк понимает, что возбуждается от того, как в селении племени Тюленей с ним обращается Эска — Эска, получивший власть и контроль целиком. Желание оказывается сильнее стыда, и однажды ночью Марк приходит к Эске и становится на колени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не осталось ничего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250482) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



Марк лежал, не шевелясь, в теплом жилище для рабов. Из угольков дымящегося костра все еще иногда вылетали искры.   
  
Лицо болело от ударов — сначала Лиатан, а потом Эска ударил его наотмашь за то, что он посмел улыбнуться симпатичной женщине. Марк даже не знал ее имени, не мог понять ни черта из того, о чем говорили Эска и принц Тюленей. А потом Эска...  
  
Марк поерзал, но не смог остановить движения бедрами — жалкие, прерывистые толчки. У него стояло только от одной мысли, что Эска заставил его встать на колени и схватил за волосы. Но он не хотел возбуждаться. Это было позорно — возбудиться от унижения.  
  
В тот момент он списал нахлынувшие эмоции на гнев, но сейчас — он не мог отрицать того, чтО хотело тело.  
  
Нет, он не станет трогать себя. Он не поддастся. Он - римлянин, гражданин, центурион. Только это уже в прошлом, получается? Он потерял должность из-за травмированной ноги, а здесь его класс и статус не значили ничего. Он был рабом. А рабы... рабы предназначены для того, чтобы служить своим хозяевам.  
  
Он поворочался под одеялом еще несколько минут, а затем резко сел. Со склоненной головой он пробрался к шатру, который занимал Эска. Тот был внутри, сидел у очага и оперял стрелу. Слава Митре, Эска один! Хотя Марк не был уверен, что присутствие кого бы то ни было остановило бы его от того, что он собирался сделать.  
  


Увидев Марка, Эска нахмурился и взглянул на дверь.

  
\- Что это значит? - спросил он. - Почему ты здесь?  
  
Часть гнева, который Марк испытывал раньше, нахлынула опять, но возбуждение только усилилось от грубости Эски.  
  
\- Я пришел... - Он замолк и закрыл глаза. Что бы подумал отец, увидь он его сейчас? Он собирается встать на колени перед рабом! Ведь именно им Эска и был, он все еще был собственностью Марка. Но отец был мертв. Не было никого, кого бы могло беспокоить это.  
  
\- Ну, говори, - приказал Эска, вставая.  
  
Марк опустился на колени.  
  
\- Я здесь, чтобы прислуживать тебе, - произнес он тихо, лицо его горело.  
  
Прошло несколько мгновений в тишине, и Марк рискнул поднять взгляд. Эска смотрел на него, но Марк не мог понять выражения его лица.  
  
\- Тебя кто-то послал сюда? - потребовал Эска.  
  
Марк мог бы солгать. Но честь его уже и так была достаточно запятнана. Он покачал головой.  
  
Эска резко вдохнул. Его рука скользнула по промежности — быстрым, неосознанным жестом.  
  
А потом он быстро шагнул вперед и схватил Марка за волосы.  
  
\- Значит, тебе понравилось? То, что я сделал с тобой сегодня?  
  
Марк не смог ничего сказать, удушающее чувство стыда встало комом в горле, но всхлип, который он не смог сдержать, было нетрудно услышать.  
  
Эска усилил хватку и потянул его голову вперед, толкая свою промежность Марку в лицо.  
  
\- Я думал, только ваши римские шлюхи так делали. Ты такой же, да, Марк? Вот кто прятался под броней, под твоими яркими наградами — мечтающая о хуе шлюшка?  
  
Марк чувствовал запах возбуждения Эски. А его слова — Марк дергался, извивался у ног Эски — он был шлюхой, рабом, теперь он был ничем. Он был ничтожеством. И он хотел...  
  
Дыхание Эски ускорилось, он отпустил Марка, чтобы расшнуровать одежду. Эска вытащил член и провел по нему пару раз, задевая большим пальцем крайнюю плоть, а потом выставил его, наготове.  
  
\- Давай же,- сказал он Марку. - Возьми его в рот.  
  
Марк никогда не делал этого раньше. Ощущать вес своего собственного члена в руке было привычно, но это — это было странно и пугающе: проводить губами по головке, чувствовать вкус жидкости, стекающей на язык, и капли слюны на подбородке.  
  
Эска со стоном дотронулся до его лица, легко гладя по синякам, а потом размазал слюну Марка вокруг его рта.  
  
\- Возьми его, Марк, - тихо приказал он, проталкиваясь глубже, - покажи мне, каким хорошим ты можешь быть, давай!  
  
Марк изо всех сил старался подчиниться. Глотка работала, каждый вдох давался с трудом, он пытался раздвинуть ноги, чтобы не мешал собственный стоящий член. Эска запустил руку в волосы Марка и начал двигаться интенсивнее.  
  
\- Пометить тебя? - прошептал он. - Да, думаю, надо. Показать всем, что ты принадлежишь мне. Чтобы никто не посмел прикоснуться к тебе без... ааа!  
  
Слова прервались вскриком, Эска отодвинулся, когда сперма стала изливаться толчками, но держал головку у губ Марка, и Марка слизывал его семя, пока оно изливалось.  
  
Марк сел на пятки, он почувствовал себя грязным. Грязным, опозоренным... и все еще возбужденным — ебать, у него все еще стоял. Дрожа, он начал подниматься на ноги, желая только одного - убежать отсюда.  
  
\- Стой! - рявкнул Эска. - Я не давал тебе разрешения идти.  
  
Марк застыл и поднял взгляд. Эска гладил свой обмякающий член и смотрел на него.  
  
\- Погладь себя. Заставь себя кончить. Покажи, насколько тебе понравилось это.  
  
Он начал было качать головой, но Эска схватил его за подбородок.  
  
\- Будь хорошим мальчиком, Марк, - с угрозой произнес он.  
  
Марк развязал шнурки на одежде и взялся за член. Не сводя глаз с лица Эски, он начал двигать рукой вверх-вниз. Губы Эски дернулись в одобрительной полуулыбке, когда он издал стон, дотянулся пальцами до яичек и сжал их. Марк кончил, марая спермой тунику. Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел на свою одежду.  
  
\- Тебе придется завтра в этом ходить, и все будут знал, что ты сделал, - тихо сказал Эска, и Марк в ужасе застонал. И все же мысль об этом снова вызвала в нем похоть, всплеском прошедшую через все тело, и кровь снова прилила к его члену.


End file.
